Ivystar's Destiny
by Nightfrost of Mistclan
Summary: Ivykit is left to grow up in a world with only one loving parent and a nice brother, but can she handle the pressure of saving the clans and harsh clanmates?


Hey Guys Its Night frost here :)

XD Its my first story so please don't kill me:)

* * *

Allegiances:

Thunderclan:

Leader

Stormstar: Dark grey tom with wolfish yellow eyes

Deputy

Foxheart: Fox red tom with dark blue eyes

Apprentice: Wolfpaw

Medicine cat:

Dappledleaf: Dappled brown and white cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Dovefeather: Pale grey she cat with mint green eyes

Apprentice: Hollypaw

Sunfall: Golden tom with bright amber eyes

Snowclaw: Snowy white tom with amber eyes

Oakfur: Dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Sandpelt: Sandy colored tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Skypaw

Tigerlily: Light brown she cat with hazel eyes

Apprentice: fiery

Hawkswoop: Brown tom with ice blue eyes

Apprentice: Cherrypaw

Apprentices:

Wolfpaw: Wolf grey tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw: Dark black she cat with Dark green eyes

Skypaw: Light silver she cat with Sky blue eyes

Jaypaw: Dark grey tom with jay blue eyes

Cherrypaw: Brown Tabby she cat with purplish eyes

Queens:

Paledawn: Pale cream colored cat with green eyes

( Mother to Sunfall's kits) ( Ashkit: ash colored tom with grey blue eyes, Snakekit: Brown kit with Snake green eyes, Blossomkit: cream colored cat with hazel eyes, and Dawnkit: Golden kit with purple blue eyes)

Feathermist: Sleek Silver she cat with White paws, ears, and tail with jay blue eyes

(Mother to Fox heart's kits) ( Lionkit: Golden colored tom with amber eyes, Flamekit: Fox colored tom with his mothers eyes, Silverkit: Sleek silver cat with her fathers eyes, and Ivykit: Sleek Light silver she cat with darker silver paws, tail, ears, and blue eyes

* * *

Shadowclan:

Leader:Shiningstar-vibrant snow white she-cat with shining blue eyes.

Apprentice Birdpaw

Deputy:Flamedance-light brown tabby with dark brown stripes and blue eyes so bright the Starclan can see them.

Apprentice Mudpaw

Medicene cat:Spawntail-brown she-cat with glowing amber eyes.

Warriors:

Owlwhisker-snow white tom with gray speckles and blue eyes.

Snakefang-black tom with dark brown eyes.

Leopardfoot-leopard like she-cat with hazel green eyes.

Apprentice Thunderpaw

Wildfire-flame orange tom with wild golden eyes.

Rainpool-white she-cat with gray speckles and lightining blue eyes.

Apprentice Snowpaw

Flamestripe-flame orange tom with hazel eyes.

Apprentices:

Birdpaw-light brown she-cat with hazel brown eyes.

Mudpaw-darkish brown tom with white spots and blue eyes.

Thunderpaw-brown tom with hazel eyes.

Snowpaw-snow white she cat with vibrant blue eyes.

Falconpaw- Handsome dark brown tabby tom with Dark green eyes

Queens:

Rosepetal-light brown she-cat with hazel green eyes.{Mate:Snakefang}

expecting

Sandheart-sand colored she-cat with blue eyes.{Mate:Wildfire}

expecting

Blueflower- blue she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes.{Mate:Owlwhisker}

expecting

Elders:

Snaketail: Brown tiger tabby tom with hazel eyes

* * *

Windclan:

Leader:Airstar-light sand colored tom with grass green eyes.

Deputy:Fastfoot-dark sand brown tom with lighinig blue eyes.

Medicene cat:Skyreader-blue siver she-cat with sweet blue eyes.

Apprentice Rabbitpaw

Warriors:

Grasseye:sand colored tom with a green eye and an amber eye.

Apprentice Moorpaw

Frostbranch-brown she-cat with frost green eyes.

Sandsky-light sand colored she-cat with grass green eyes.

Apprentice Windpaw

Swiftfoot-ginger colored tom with russian blue spots and light green eyes.

Bramblebush-brown tom with vibrant green eyes.

Apprentice Tallpaw

Apprentices:

Rabbitpaw-long haired white she-cat with green eyes.

Windpaw-snow white she-cat with a blue eye and an amber eye.

Moorpaw-light brown tom with green eyes.

Tallpaw-black and white tom with an over long tail and green eyes.

Queens:

Snowcloud-snow white she-cat with soft blue eyes.{Mate:Bramblebush}

Mother to Ashkit, and Branchkit

Echocave-brown she-cat with blue eyes.{Mate:Airstar}

Mother to Flowerkit, Birchkit, and Spotted kit

Rainpelt-white she-cat with gray speckles and storm gray eyes.{Mate:Swiftfoot}

Elders:

Tanglepelt-brown tom with brown eyes.

* * *

Riverclan:

Leader:Waterstar-gray she-cat with river blue eyes.

Deputy:Oceanshore-blue she-cat with sea blue eyes.

Apprentice Riverpaw

Medicene cat:Mosspad- blue she-cat with moss green eyes.

Apprentice Deeppaw

Warriors:

Seastorm-gray she-cat green blue eyes.

Mudpuddle-brown tom with brown eyes.

Apprentice Rushingpaw

Fishcatcher-silver gray tom with silver eyes.

Melttedice-blue tom with melty ice blue eyes.

Apprentice Runningpaw

Waterdrop-silver white she-cat with silver blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Runningpaw- blue tom with wandering blue eyes.

Rushingpaw-gray she-cat with strict blue eyes.

Deeppaw-dark blue tom with navy blue eyes.

Riverpaw-light russian blue she-cat with silver blue eyes.

Queens:

Cattail-gray she-cat with blue eyes.{Mate:Mudpuddle}

Mountainstream-blue she-cat with green eyes.

Elders:

Seaspa- blue she-cat with blind blue eyes.

* * *

Prologue:

Lightning flashed through the stormy sky lighting up the clearing where a cat was nervously pacing back ,and forth. " Don't worry Foxheart she will be fine." Stormstar rested his tail on his deputy's shoulders "After all she is a tough cat" Stormstar chuckled. Fox heart dipped his head in agreement shoulders sagging in exhaustion. Dappledheart poked her head out and beckoned the leader nervously looking around. Foxheart leaped up and yowled " Is she ok?!" "Yes she is fine now Stormstar we need to talk" she walked over to a private area and said " I have received a prophecy form starclan."Stormstar gasped, after all they hadn't gotten a prophecy in moons. " Well?" He asked. " The maker of shadows with silent dark paws; reaches over the clan extends its claws; The darkness of night; The horror of fright; shall lay the cloak of fears beyond sight; only one silver of silver shines in the night; takes away fear; burns out the fright."' Wh... ' Stormstars what was cut of by a shriek , and he watched as the medicine cat took off towards the nursery. Stormstar padded of to his den to think while Foxheart burst into the nursery. " Four healthy kits Foxheart congrats!" Dappledheart purred and padded out. " Four kits, nice!" Foxheart purred. Feathermist purred loudly and suggested to name the kits. Foxheart pointed to the biggest tom and said " Lionkit for his golden pelt' he then pointed to the silver she cat and purred ' silverkit." Feathermist purred in agreement and pointed to the flame colored tom ' Flamekit, an...' Her meow was cut off by Foxhearts purr " Our three beautiful kits" Feathermist pointed to the last one 'what about this one?" He laughed " That thing is no kit of mine she is weak and pathetic leave her to die!"With that he stalked out of the den leaving his mate all alone. Paledust looked at the kit and sympathized " Aww its ok he will see she will be the best warrior of all the clans I bet you" She smiled and looked away. " Ivykit for her beautiful pelt" She sighed " I will always be here for you, no matter who hates you I will always love you." She whispered.


End file.
